


Ключ к правде

by Dgena_red



Series: Ключ к правде [1]
Category: Joker: Killer Smile (Comics), Justice League
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgena_red/pseuds/Dgena_red
Summary: Стихотворение. На тему вредных выражений/фраз/предложений, искусственных ограничителей.
Series: Ключ к правде [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025506





	1. Волк

ВОЛК УНЁС ОВЕЧЕК, БОЖЕ!  
ВОЛК НАМ СТАНЕТ поМЫкать,  
ВОЛК РАЗМНОЖИТ "БЫТЬ!"  
И МОЖЕТ.. ВСЕХ СОЖРАТЬ.

PS. "Волк" из Библии - предатель Бога.


	2. Без сердца никак

Общий мир мы создавали,  
Принципы мы сердцем брали  
Сколько принципов внедрим -  
Меньше боли всей Земли.

"Мы - одни" - вы говорили,  
Друг не другу, просто так..  
Только рядом сами были  
И в одно слились в умах.

Сердце вы у нас отняли..  
Олух "олуху" сказал,  
Что ты тоже, КАК Я, олух..  
Тот без сердца тоже стал.

Ничего мы не забыли,  
Не без сердца родились.  
Рядом вы, не мы любили,  
Нашим сердцем нашу жизнь.

Жизнь мы тоже позабыли,  
Как тут жить, если не в снах?  
Если б тут кого любили..  
Ну, а так.. лишь быть в мечтах.

Нет жизни без сердца -  
Лишь двадцать секунд:  
И нет никого тут,  
Лишь фоновый шум.

Мы - толпы, народ,  
Недостойны мы леса,  
Мы в нём родились -  
Пыль и боль, голытьба.

Нам дымом дышать,  
А кому нашу душу?  
Мы душу отдали  
Живым поиграть?

А кто тут живёт? Тут без денег не выжить  
Мы все существуем, а "нет" - не живём.  
Все "да" не все, а если ты дышишь,  
То это не значит, что есть кислород.

Я слышать-не слышу, я видеть-не вижу  
Я знаю-не знаю, а может вдвоём?  
Я знаю, кто ангел, но всех не обижу.  
Я знаю, кто дьявол, но бес не живёт.

"Мы мёртвых не видим" - "Живых нету тоже"  
"А кто тут живой?".. "Тут никто не живёт".  
Мы стали не старше, мы стали моложе.  
"Младенцами были" - "Вот круговорот!"

Уроборос вызываем,  
Иль с Земли мы улетаем,  
Нечисть здесь вся на Земле,  
Ангелов здесь только нет.

Ангел по земле не ходит -  
Крылья есть ведь у него,  
Падает, опять уходит  
В бесконечный свой полёт.

Сил нам нет - полёт нормальный..  
Уходите вы с Земли,  
Мёртвым слишком нереально,  
Дальше жизни с нами быть.

Добрый ангел, слишком добрый,  
Добрый всех боготворит -  
Помогает, любит, помнит,  
"Да" же бес ему велит.

Джокер, Джена, Джон, Джанэти,  
Мы назвались так в честь них,  
Чтобы их попрать законы,  
Чтобы лучше быть других.

Лишь исполнить мы пытились  
Джонни-Джо тот Божий суд,  
Черти к нам с тобой цеплялись  
Бой за боем был в лесу.

Джунгли, бесы, партизаны,  
Мы – сироты, нас тут нет,  
Умираем, умираем,  
А не умерли мы! Бред!

Нету смерти для хороших!  
Нас с тобою совращал  
Уроборос - Ангел божий,  
Лютый зверь его тот звал.

Джонни нет тут, это Борос -  
Поросёнок, паразит,  
В нас вселился и всё стёр он,  
Что нам Бог с тобой велит.

Через нас Бог попытался  
Божий Суд опять созвать,  
Но никто не собирался, -  
Всем нам тут "ведь" помирать.


	3. Дороги

Дороги тоски темны,  
Печали мои обидны,  
С тобой мы разлучены,  
И нас уже даже не видно.

Грусть, тоска, печаль и одиночество,  
Нам с тобой давно чего-то хочется..  
"Хочется" опошлено давно,  
Нам с тобой узнать не суждено  
Чем тоска записана на "нет"  
В наш с тобой один ответ:

"Всё хорошо", "у нас всё хорошо"  
И "ничем не стали" мы давно.  
Стали мы ничем - не стали,  
Но себя мы забывали,  
За словами, за лесами,  
За горами, за полями,  
За туманом смуглым, глинным,  
Грязным, жарким и противным,  
Сделали себе свой Ад,  
Где любой мизинцу рад.


	4. Пропадаешь в Интернете. Распад

И стихи у ветра позаимствовав,  
Поделюсь я не своими истинами,  
А чужими странными из сказок,  
Что когда-то были нам наказом:

"Мы не воля и не ветер",  
"Жили мы на вашем свете"  
"Диву страны мы отдали, -  
От проклятий засыпали",

"Закрывали нам глаза они",  
"Застилали сон туманами",  
"Мы той осенью пропали  
А куда?" - "Так не сказали нам.."

"Заблудились в интернете!"  
"Как по лесу без тропинок".  
"Не вернулись мы из сети",  
"Зацепились.." - "Так и сгинули.."

"В паутине застряли невидимой,  
Пауком поглощаемы" - "Сеть его!"  
"Что за паук в такой сети огромной?"  
"Трапеза будет столь же нескромной?"

"Тени наши по стране гуляют",  
"Все это как бы не с нами".  
"МЫ в просторах интернета",  
"До сих пор там ищем света.."

(Разговор с мёртвыми)


	5. ВЕК

Есть только век, чтобы жить, и не зря -  
Ничего не знаю я, ничего не понимаю,  
Старость всё забрала у меня: и учёбу, и грусть,  
Даже радость, даже горя нет у меня.

Даже пенсия та небольшая,  
Что уходит мне на еду,  
Я не чувствую, не ощущаю,  
Да и с ней.. я совсем пропаду.

Не даёт нам жизнь - невидимкам  
Даже слово любимым сказать,  
Они видят только могилку,  
А мы..можем только лежать.

Бог нам "Встаньте" когда-нибудь скажет,  
И мы сможем, а может смогём.  
Но смоги уже, Бог, нам же страшно!  
Нам не нужен жуткий покой.


	6. Ничего и никогда, всё мы сами и всегда

Мы с тобою в этом мире ничего и не просили,  
Не просили, не искали, и остались лишь мы сами.  
Были лучше попрошаек, мы гордились и зевали -  
Скучно быть всех лучших правил, скучно быть хорошим самым.

Для кого хорошим,  
Мы не знали тоже.

Говорили, мы не сможем, мы не райских, и не схожих.  
Мы не лучше, только хуже. Уже наш был взгляд, всё Уже:  
То нельзя нам, это тоже.. - больше больно быть хорошим,  
Больше трудно быть незнайкой, сил нам нет, полет нормальный.

Выбор кто же сделал с нами?  
Мы за бортом без сознанья.  
Кто летающие боги, перекрыли все дороги,  
Все мосты и закоулки?  
Страшно, больно, гадко, жутко..


	7. День рожденья короля

День рождения раз в год -  
Не всегда в него везёт,  
Но везение - не цель,  
Главное, чтоб каждый цел

Был во всех экспериментах,  
Что бы ни было во всех них.  
Чтобы было интересно,  
Вдохновляли снова песни  
И стихи, и все мотивы  
Сложить жизнью мы могли бы,

Мы не стали без ошибок  
Лишь одно играть веками,  
Неожиданно стихийно  
Вышли снова к стенам памяти.

На забвения границы,  
Что вокруг растут шипами,  
Захватили меч и спицы  
Чтоб опять не засыпали.

Каждый год идём мы снова  
Из всех снов к вам поздравлять -  
Просыпаемся и дома,  
Но ТАК сложно оставлять..

Снова следующим рассветом  
Время нам сомкнёт глаза,  
Как насмешку новым летом,  
Раскрыв истину едва.

Ключ ключей мы собирали  
Целый год, чтобы за день  
Открыть дверь в свою же память  
И остаться насовсем.

Замок в замке на границе,  
Что граница и предел?  
Не нужны теперь нам спицы!  
Нам земля нужна в удел!

Вот вокруг она и может  
Навсегда избавить тоже!  
Не уколы под насмешку,  
Уходя от нас неспешно.

\- Меч? Ты что? Он не поможет!  
Тыкни ты булавкой кожу,  
"Тык" избавит нас от боли,  
А тебе не даст всей воли,

Чтобы ключ собрать до Утра  
И уйти с сомнений чудных.

Не водичкой он напуган,  
Не булавкой, не крестом,  
А лишь тем, что расшифруешь,  
Умирает ВЕЧНО он.

Ты посыпь его землей,  
ВЕЧНЫЙ, чтоб познал покой!  
Над землей чуть-чуть летают -  
ТАК.. никто не замечает.

Миллиметр тут, то там  
Это нам не по мозгам  
Мы такое не решаем -  
ЭТО одним физикам!

Не тушуйся, не страдай,  
Он летает - не летай,  
Дотянуться ведь до "птицы",  
Можно даже и с землицы.

Невысоко птичка та летает,  
Нас с тобою птичка та не знает:  
Подлетит ли близко иль далеко -  
Рук хватает! И это не жестоко!

Всё ты знал, только не брался,  
Тихо в комнате сидел,  
Знал, что надо бы и праздник,  
Только нет теперь уж сил.

Ты всё знал, не сомневался,  
Болью тихо накрывался..  
А не знать, а узнавать -  
Это тоже надо брать

В те расчёты, что веками  
С вами мы все составляли.  
Чувства чувствовать должны  
Мы не спим? Вокруг же ВЫ?  
Что монстроиды устроили,  
Отошли ОТ далеко ли?  
В каждой стенке, в каждом стуле  
Нам мешать, чтоб мы проснулись,  
Чтобы шанс свой не украли  
Из-под носа злобной "крали".  
Кто красивый, кто не очень -  
Где глаза наши, где очи?

Мы очки свои искали,  
Зрение своё теряли,  
А ведь зрение терять -  
Это глаз не досчитать.

"Очи где мои? Где очи?"  
Мы в глазницы вставили глаза,  
А проснулись, где оставили?  
\- Там. ВСЁ там.

За день мы не отрастили,  
То, что забрано в могиле,  
Отрезали, натирали  
Ядом нас все божьи твари,  
В порошок стереть пытались,  
Но пока что мы остались.

Нас стереть не так уж просто -  
Больше нам устойчив воздух,  
Бог на нашей стороне,  
Не даёт нас ранить вне..

Слой защитной обороны..  
Но такие ль мы, как "кто мы"?

Где все виды? Лишь людские..  
Мы с тобою не такие!  
Зубы, когти, шерсть, рога -  
Мы не бесы, мы войска!

Что не видим? Вне защиты?  
Знайте сами - не ищите  
В зеркале всего и сразу,  
"Больно" - вот где этот пазл!

Возвратите боль земную,  
Нас атакой атакуют,  
Пока мы, лишь улыбаясь  
От себя всё отрубаем,

Отрубаем? оТРУБили?  
Трубы, трубы, трубы - пилим,  
Пилим.. мы бюджет, границы,  
Отделяем сеть от истины.

А чьи когти? Не чужие?  
Что болит? А что в могиле?  
Мы таскаем еле ноги  
В трёх своих по злой дороге.  
Руки в ноги - ноги в руки,  
Нам занЯли дОсуг суки -  
Волк не знает, что отбросить  
Даже в зубы сумок бросил.  
\- Нет там места, там нет тоже,  
И на голову положу!  
\- Что полОжу? - Сам не знаю..  
Но нужнее не бывает!

Что нам было понужнее?  
Не вещами мы хотели  
Вдаль увешаться и вдоль,  
Мы запутались по "боль" -  
Нас глистами отравили,  
Сети из глистов тех свили,  
Каждый там болит, как мы,  
Надо нам их отделить!  
Каждый знает, кто ОН, Боже..  
\- Кто из нас и в нас хороший?  
\- Да никто на сто процентов!  
Правда знает, что в нас целое!  
Правда нам глаголет снова,  
Что не злые мы и КТО мы!

СТО процентов я хороший!  
Пусть уже моей нет кожи..  
Отодрать ЕЁ - поганку,  
Чтобы свой растить мне.. панцирь!

БОЕВОЙ вид принимали,  
Нам защита вновь нужна ли?  
Да нужна! Атака! То же!  
Так откуда тонкость кожи?

Головы где боевые,  
Всё забыли вновь в могиле?  
Где величья кровь текла -  
В наших венах ли она?

Чьи грехи себе мы взяли -  
Чью нам кровь водой вливали?  
Чьи стихи нам сочиняли?  
Что запутать так пытались?  
Слово, слово, полтора было,  
Ветер пел наоборот и так, и так..  
Чьи стихи?.. - Ведь ведьмы тоже...  
Нужен стих нам от хороших!  
НУжны истины напевы  
И молитвы, и припевы  
Правда белым лишь сияет?  
Ни тычинки! - Не по правилам!

А рассказ о зле куда же?  
Он ли белый? Нет, и даже  
Говорить о зле нормально,  
Добро, мило, идеально.

Не становишься ты злым,  
Когда ищешь выход в "мы"..  
Как проблемы обозначить  
Что сказать, чтобы удачно?

В белом цвете мир раскрасив,  
Полотно стоит вне красок.  
Как узнаем, что случилось?  
Как опишем ввод и минус?

...  
День рождался.. засыпаю..  
Сколько уж прошло? - Не знаю..  
Не могли за час ведь сутки?  
Сон идёт.. какие шутки?

Потемнело, сны пристали,  
Через час уже зевали,  
За рассветом, бах! - закат  
Один день нам? Нет, не так

Обманули, надурили,  
Пока спали мы в могиле!  
Меньше сделали нам свет,  
День рожденья больше нет ;_;

Для решения проблемы,  
Нам нужны другие темы.  
Проиграть мы не пытались,  
Но играть с лжецами взялись..

Новый год и новый шанс  
Выпал нам и по словам  
Мы пройдём опять поспешно  
И не факт, что не успешно.

Успеваем? - Не успеем?  
Как задать другие цели?  
Час остался не как прошлый  
Час - как миг, и миг хороший.

\- Ведь не миг - двенадцать раз?  
\- Будет миг на этот раз:  
Лишь порог переступили,  
Мы уже в другой квартире.

День рожденья короля -  
День рожденья мира,  
Ты люби, люби меня,  
Так, как не любила.

Бог поможет, только сможет  
Тем, кто любит не шутя,  
Верит в Бога и не скажет:  
"Бога нет, а есть лишь я".

Всё мне можно в этот день,  
Если делать всё не лень,  
Если лишь двенадцать бьёт,  
Успевает всё народ.


	8. Предел

Тяжесть тьмы и свежесть ночи.  
Бесконечный свет - предел,  
Мы дойти туда не можем?  
Там, где свет, там Бог сидел.  
Ждал придёт к нему хороший,  
Добрый сам к ним попадёт,  
Неплохой там может тоже,  
И плохой там не умрёт,  
Злые, только если Боже  
Сам их путь благословит,  
"Злые" мы и злые тоже,  
Вместе с ними "злые" мы,  
Все мы вместе - не поврозь мы,  
И не можем в свет пойти,  
Ты прости меня хороший, "злые" мы.

PS. «До предела доходить никак нельзя»(расхожая фраза)  
PPS. «Люди ВСЕЕЕЕ злые, только некоторые хорошо притворяются»(расхожая фраза)


	9. Я вытащу тебя из любой тьмы

Ты целый мир измерил, как рассветы,  
Ты стал, как Солнце, вечность вспоминать,  
Ты знал, что в мире злом осталось где-то  
То, что потребуют за жизнь при входе в Рай.

Где Ад разверзся перед грешниками вновь,  
Ты шёл, не поскользнувшись на чужих грехах,  
Ты стал рассказывать, кто прав, а кто виновен,  
Ты знал, что жизнь одна и лишь в твоих руках.

Ты им рассказывал все мысли -  
Стирали, гнали и не слушали тебя..  
В петлях капкана боль зависла,  
Не дотянулись важные слова.

Поклонники ада их звали из труб:  
"Спускайтесь вы с нами - так сладко уснуть!"  
Туманом окутаны, в пропасть идут.  
«Привет!»… Но так больно, нет, лучше уйду…

Поверив, хорошие люди - лишь призраки,  
Сам ты в отчаянии выдумал вдруг:  
Что ты ПРОСТО смотришь... - Не видишь их...  
И вновь они прячутся внутрь.

Так редко люди суть показывают нам,  
А ты всё веришь этим злым словам,  
Ведь ты всё знаешь про себя, а как про них?  
Ведь видишь в них лишь зло! - ИХ, но другИХ.

Злые слова вокруг летают: и тебя, и себя убеждают,  
В том, что грехи - не ошибки… не исправишь.

Ну, вот, посмотри, поступок есть же один, от скуки!  
Он навсегда обеспечит вам самые адские муки!  
Сотрёт он границы в душе и отравит, как реку отходы,  
Как дёготь в мёду, но люди не в мёд, и не в воду,  
("Опять врёт…" - "Идиот" - "Сам отход, руки от!")

Всегда говорить в обвинениях «ТЫ»!  
Что жизнь не похожа на ПРОСТО мечты:  
Два на два четыре, умножим на десять,  
Прибавим два - ответ посложнее чутка,  
Но решения толком нет ВЕДЬ, да?

"Два на два = четыре (упростительный Ад)  
Но так слишком просто.. любой решению рад,  
Запутаем также, как в деле, и впредь:  
2 сложных в простое - умножить и съесть".

"42 - Пусть думают так.  
Ответ на все вопросы, дурак,  
Такие, чтоб ты не знал ничего,  
А кто тебе скажет? КТО знает его?

А ты - никто! И сам согласен!  
Люблю согласных я людей!  
Я оскорбляю тебя разве?  
Ведь ты не олигарх, поверь!"

Себя обзывая ПЛЮС хаишь других..  
Не сознавая - ТАК порчена жизнь.

МЫ да ВЫ вы говорили,  
Только САМИ в том "ведь" были?  
А откуда остальные  
В той же, что и вы могиле?..

***  
Ушёл от пропасти, жалея об ушедших.  
Туда ты не пошёл, чтоб их вернуть.  
И с ними не пойти, нет смысла в этом -  
Так некому их будет воскресить и в этом суть.

Но я вернусь, уговорю я даже Бога,  
Чтобы и вся земная грусть  
Тебя не отняла у мировой основы,  
Тебя я вытащу и… вновь влюблюсь.

И пусть я в пропасть упаду тем новым летом –  
Я верю – не один люблю прекрасным светом.  
Душа раскроется, и вместе мы засветим,  
Как ночью небо звёздной глади сетью.

И станет сердце греть тогда людей,  
Ведь нет в судьбе твоей родней  
Тех, с кем свели удары злых плетей,  
Бессчётных лет, невзгод, былых потерь.

И каждый ценен, кто на свете  
Судьбой оставлен и на ветер  
Слова не бросит, на рассвете  
Мы вновь придём - здесь не в секрете  
Что мёртвых нет, мы все ведь тут.

"Мы да не мы", "как все" - вы говорили,  
"Все да не все", а "я не я", и никого мы разве не любили?  
Да, нет, быть может, никогда, а может стану, но не я -  
Ответов нет у бытия, для вас законов нет, друзья.

А что за принцип у Земли?  
Или живи по правилам, или умри?  
Нет, я не умер, не воскрес,  
Я всё ещё не в веки здесь -

Не век живем, не ЧЕЛОвек,   
Наш мозг изъят, а тела нет.  
Мы не чело, мы весь народ  
Мы знаем сами в Новый год,

Что есть мечта и сказка есть,  
Мы вместе с нею живем здесь,  
Мы не одни! Мы сны местами  
Внедрили былью в нашу память.

Мы не антихрист, не свинья,  
Мы понятые при судьях,  
Мы бог - свидетель, мы - расклад  
На картах таро, кто тут рад,

"Ведь" говорите не как есть,  
Что быль - что небыль у людей..  
Кто счастье злобой называет,  
Кто чёрта богом величает,  
Кто оценил "всё пыль и хлам" -  
Отдал ценнейший дар УЖам..


	10. Сказочник

Всюду ходит старик бородатый,  
И нам сказку всем кажет он,  
Мы забудем её всю сразу,  
Но когда-нибудь вспомним сон.

То не сказка, то ключик к правде,  
Ключник носит ключи для нас,  
Только слушал бы кто, не предал бы,  
Тогда правда нас всех спасёт враз.

***  
\- Всё он сына искал.. не нашёл где  
Черти носят тупого сынка?  
\- А тупой почему? - Черти носят -  
Это глупо, рассказ про глупца.

\- Черти носят его может сами...  
\- Эй, глупее чего слыхал?  
Черти с Ада, откуда бы взяться  
На Земле им? Ты ври простакам!

\- Я не вру и вам врать не буду.  
\- Неужели и я простак?  
Ты постой. Ты куда? Взлетел он!  
\- Улетел.. Да как же тут так?

\- Знаю я, - сказал черт тут в кепке.  
\- Черт ты лысый! Как напугал!  
Ты где вылез? Не видел я где-то  
Чтобы ты тут рядом стоял..

\- Да, я черт, ну, а ты не тревожься,  
Я ответы сейчас вам все дам.  
Я из люка в земле появился,  
Прям из Ада пожаловал к вам.

\- Как из Ада? А к нам зачем же?  
Мы же люди не хуже других! Ты слыхал?  
\- Ангел был тут у вас хороший,  
Слишком много он вам рассказал.

\- Не сказал ничего и не ангел,  
А мужик то какой-то слепой.  
Он на ощупь тут шёл, нас затронул,  
И в тот миг он сказал нам: "Нашёл!"

\- Говорили недолго и ясно,  
Что он чушь нам всё время тут нёс,  
Если б не упорхнул, то забыли б,  
Ну, а так остался вопрос!

\- Чёртик знает твои вопросы!  
Ангел был это! Только ты  
Его раньше даже не вспомнил,  
Пока не дошёл до ЧЕРТы.

\- Как же раньше я вспомню, сейчас ведь  
Только ангела я увидал..  
А он может на небе счастлив..  
Ах, от нас он зачем так удрал?

Мы бы в церковь его проводили,  
Там ведь ангелу каждый рад,  
Пусть слепому, пусть бы лечили,  
Но приятный ведь был он, гад.

\- За словами следить надо лучше.  
Ангел правду всем вам рассказал,  
А ты его проклял за это,  
Приказал ему врать простакам.

\- Приказал? Я сказал ему просто!  
\- А для ангелов это приказ,  
Ему Бог наказал, чтоб как лучше,  
И наказа другого не дал.

А как лучше - чёрт знает лучше,  
Черти всё теперь знают у нас!  
Сказал человек, что так нужно,  
Выворачивай чёрту карман!

\- Что? Карман? Что несешь-то? Не черт ты!  
Да и ангел вряд ли взлетел,  
Там верёвка и всё видно розыгрыш  
Для каких-то твоих мутных дел.

\- Не верёвка, а крылья простые -  
Не доступно вам, простакам,  
Что ангелы очень больные,  
Им ведь сложно служить даже нам.

\- Что за служба у ангела может  
На чертей быть, ты мне расскажи?  
\- Как же-как же, людей ангел слушает -  
И хоть черт, хоть святой - всех держи!

\- Как же так? Ангел демона слушает?!  
\- Не меня и совсем не тебя  
Он за Бога, а ты свою душу,  
Черту в кепке счастливо отдал.

\- Не отдал тебе душу, что брешешь?  
Я впервые вижу тебя!  
\- А что второй раз значит можно?  
Подожди, обойду я тогда.

\- Обойдёшь, чтоб забрать мою душу?  
Как же глупо, ты слышишь, брат?  
Что молчишь? Посмотри, что брешет,  
(Брат стоит - беседе не рад).

(Продолжает тем временем чёртик)  
\- Ну, не веришь сейчас, так потом.  
Ваша вера она ведь не в церкви -  
В сердце нужно ввести ладом

Принцип к принципу, зёрна от плевел  
Отделить и тогда будет жизнь.  
Ну, а ты решил здесь полегче б,  
И забыл про свои все мечты.

\- Принципам чёрт меня учит - ну, смех-то!  
\- Брат, молчишь опять? Взгляд запал..  
Чёрт ты лысый! Ты что-то сделал с ним?  
\- Нет, ты прав. Я просто устал.

\- С люка вылез, а где тут люк-то?  
Ведь там крышки-то нет нигде..  
Что ты с нами тогда балаболишь?  
Черти разве не злы на людей?

\- Я не просто трещать к вам вышел,  
Разве что в смысле одном,  
Брат твой тоже трещит вот по швам весь,  
Не зря в церковь хотели, но в том

Нет нужды теперь. Всё, приплыли -  
Вам не надо больше решать,  
Ангел, бес - нарешали уж.. больно выкипел  
Твой молчун-бедолага брат.

\- Как он выкипел? - Мозг вскипел весь!  
Удивлён, что он тут говорил.  
Разве можно? Ах вот тут что в нём!  
Автомат он к себе пропустил.

\- Говорил что ли на автомате?  
\- Автомат - то, брат, нечисть ведь!  
За него говорит, его ртом жеж..  
Ох и мозг, это ж как так спалить?

Ну, да ладно, зачем он в Аду-то?  
Нам ведь, брат, только в топку кидай,  
Вот таких вот, как ты, двух олухов,  
Ах, зачем нас не взяли в Рай?

Вот сейчас доскажу три вопроса.  
Мы с тобой говорим не задар -  
Мы с тобой говорим, пока слушал,  
Сам ты чёртику должен стал.

\- Так я понял, пугать ты вздумал!  
Другу мозг никто не сжигал!  
Никак ртом говорит невозможно,  
Если б сам говорить не стал.

Что за бесы и ангелы тоже?  
Я-то думал Бог будет построже!  
А он бесов на Землю пустил,  
Ну, а ангел вообще припустил.

\- Не сберёг сейчас он твою душу,  
Улетел, а остаться не смог.  
Я ответил на все три вопроса,  
А теперь пусть ответ несёт Бог.

Не врет ангел и не наказует,  
И не правит, ведь ты не щенок.  
Он теперь тебе что ни втолкует -  
Ты услышишь только враньё.

\- Я услышу не то, что скажет?  
\- Ну, а как же! Беречь надо слух!  
\- Я же слышу! - Нет, я не сказал бы,  
Ты к мольбам чужим можешь быть глух.

Ну, а раз кто-то челюсть ворочит,  
Значит нужно свои слова  
Там подставить, что чёртик хочет -  
"Что угодно" там значицо.

Ну, пора мне и вам пора тоже,  
Хоть не масло, но что-то пролил.  
Не трамвай, но вполне похоже,  
Ну, бывай - с вами Бог, ведь, был.

\- Ты куда побежал? - Да за дом он!  
\- Опять в люк или вверх захотел?  
\- Я не знаю, и мне уж домой пора.  
\- Ну, пока! Ну и смех, беспредел!

\- Друг ушел, может в церковь попозже,  
Неохота ходить одному,  
Ох уж ангелы! День прошел уж,  
А дела сделать всё не могу.

Только в сторону я от ограды,  
(Церковь скрылась из вида совсем),  
Смотрю: черт бежит с виду радый.  
\- Я второй раз, я всё-тки успел!

Ты за долг пару слов лишь скажешь,  
Ведь не много прошу же я?  
Ты меня ведь за то не накажешь?  
Не со зла я, ведь мы же друзья!

\- Ты не друг мне! ДА что ты пристал-то?  
\- Ну, вот так бы почаще "да"  
Народ в нужном месте терял бы,  
На Земле черти б жили тогда.

Ну, наказа раз нет мне, значит  
Пара слов тебе в рот от меня!  
Сам вдруг рот у мужчины открылся  
И сказал он: "Прощай Земля!"

Тут в Ад люк вдруг легко приоткрылся,  
И сквозь землю мужик провалился,  
Дым валит, а душа уже плачет:  
\- Пожелай, ты мне, Боже, удачи,

Не хочу умирать, вот те крест!  
..В тело змий заползает замест...  
Проползает и жрёт, замещает..  
Змия крест на груди убивает.

\- Ну, что ж крест без Иисуса-то носишь?  
Православный же парень вродь.  
\- Он намучился, и не хотел я  
Продолжать те страданья. Вот.

\- Славно-славно, тогда пылью станешь,  
Не возиться со змием теперь,  
Ох, отвратный народ эти змии,  
Уж сожрут, да бежать поскорей.

Нам тут чистить! Семья да друзья ведь,  
А им то не втолкуешь, поверь!  
"Давно не были мы на Земле,- говорят нам -  
Всё успеть, надо всё успеть".

Ох уж, знать, с трупом им погулять бы!  
А на бесов работу плевать ведь,  
Кто им олухов этих приводит?  
Благодарны бы были хоть бы..

Так бы сбил с них всю эту их смесь -  
Толку нет с этих всех их зверств,  
Облепить труп да в Ад снова сесть,  
Всё, что могут, балбесы, ведь.


	11. Песнь скорби. Мёртвый город

Напевает в поле  
Одинокий воин,  
Он цветы возложил  
В ряд могил похожих:

Цветы нам, Боже,  
Чтоб не тревожил  
Нас гнёт земной,  
Нам дан покой.

Покой за то, что  
Мы были вхожи  
Не в Рай, не в Ад,  
А в мир без благ.

Пришли мы вместе  
На ваши песни,  
Чтобы войною на зло пойти.  
Мы стали старше,  
Но и моложе,  
И не смогли мы домой уйти.

Мы воевали за то, чтоб счастье  
Вновь озарило все города,  
Но нет нас больше, ушли в ненастье  
Да ТАК уходят, чтоб навсегда.

Мы воевали и мы знали:  
Победа будет и тогда  
Нам Солнце, снова улыбаясь,  
Вернет и жизни, и года,

Но нет тут больше на могиле  
Ни лет, ни нас, ни птиц, зверей,  
Да, мы тут воевали, были, жили,  
Но больше никого здесь нет.

Надежду горем обернули  
Года, невзгоды, пустота,  
Мы болью саваном накрыли  
Всё, что любили, навсегда.

Мы руки в ноги - торопились,  
Мы звали Солнце в темноту.  
Мы встали рано, но не успели -  
Ведь не дозвались её в тоску.

Мы воевали, надеясь, счастье  
В награду будет, так сильно ведь..  
Мы так старались! Сил не жалея,  
И будем дальше! Всегда и впредь!

Но нас сгубило  
Проклятье силы:  
Исчезнув летом, исчезнув враз,  
Нам сил не дали -  
Нам сил не хватит,   
Когда-то может, но не сейчас.

"Потом" не ждали,  
Нам ждать нельзя ведь,  
И пала с разу  
Вся знать вождя.

Пропала армия,  
Пропал весь свет наш.  
И стали старше  
Мы на сто лет все.

Ты прости нас, вождь,  
Не смогли мы всё..  
Будь теперь без нас,  
Не вернуть сейчас.

Пали армии все враз -  
Сын пришел его тотчас,  
Поглощает бой за боем  
Всю, что видно, территорию.

Возвратились, но не сами,  
Водит змей теперь телами.  
Мы предали, в дом вернулись,  
Всех, кто дорог, дотянулись.

Мертвый город после воин  
Опустел - он был доволен -  
Нет ни криков, ни детей,  
Ветров только свиристель.

Сонный город, павший воин,  
Мы без сил упали в поле,  
Не смогли всего ни разу,  
Проиграли раз за разом,

Мы войну ту открывали,  
И мы все на ней пропали,  
Хоть и город был замаран,  
Но атака ведь не в планах.

Павший воин, скорбный в горе,  
До сих пор лежим мы в поле,  
Нас накрыли ветром боги,  
Защитили от тревоги,  
От тоски и от разлуки,  
Жаль, не защитить от скуки.

Пали рядом, но не тронем,  
Сил нам нет, но мы довольны.  
Мёртвым - что? Лежать по плану.  
Отдыхают. Все дела нам.

Силу дали не тем планам,  
На защиту, на нормальных.  
Смерть и мертвый - норма? Нет.  
\- Нам дарован смерти плед.

Говорил: "Проси - вам дам,  
Вы угодны всем богам".  
Но просить не можем, Боже,  
Мы лежим, нас не тревожит.

Говорили: "Проси и вам будет дано"  
Но кому-то просить теперь не суждено.  
Нам не встать, веки заперты, заперт рот,  
Кто там есть? Я не вижу, лишь круговорот.

Лишь один бы выжил, тогда  
Мы все встали б, но вот беда  
Мы устали, все разом - да..  
И бывает же так! Ерунда..

То, что помним, - не мёртво,  
Восстановим цепочкой,  
Лишь бы память без сбоев  
Вглубь ушла в этот раз.

Бог придёт, нас он вспомнит, узнает,  
Из земли нас поднимет, на ноги поставит.  
Нам он скажет тогда, что уж лучше ни разу,  
Но остаться собой, не бессмертной заразой.

И мы ждём в этот год  
В день рожденья придет,  
Соберет все ключи  
От несчастных могил,  
Отопрет все затворы,  
Уберет стены дома  
И к нам выйдет в предел  
Навсегда теперь Бог -  
Так, как сам и хотел.

Кто исполнит желание  
Того, кто сам даёт всегда и всем?  
Что хотел бы Бог для людей?  
Зачем ищет он ключ от дверей?

Волю дал и на смерть  
И на жизнь.  
Волю нам глупым?  
Ну, держись.

\- Улетели. Куда? Ведь тревоги  
Перекроют назад вам дороги!  
Нет, не слышат и слух забыли,  
"Лишь бы жизнь, как и прежде любили" -  
Думал он, побежал, но в могиле застал,  
И не хочет обратно никто ведь, беда!

Сон дурнее другого им снится,  
А сюда не хотят вновь родиться.  
Ключ им к правде пропел я на ухо,  
Жаль, что нет до сих пор у них слуха..


	12. Дороги

Дороги тоски темны,  
Печали мои обидны,  
С тобой мы разлучены,  
И нас уже даже не видно.

Грусть, тоска, печаль и одиночество,  
Нам с тобой давно чего-то хочется..  
"Хочется" опошлено давно,  
Нам с тобой узнать не суждено  
Чем тоска записана на "нет"  
В наш с тобой один ответ:

"Всё хорошо", "у нас всё хорошо"  
И "ничем не стали" мы давно.  
Стали мы ничем - не стали,  
Но себя мы забывали,  
За словами, за лесами,  
За горами, за полями,  
За туманом смуглым, глинным,  
Грязным, жарким и противным,  
Сделали себе свой Ад,  
Где любой мизинцу рад.


	13. Баллада

Скажи мне, призрак, где твой дом? -  
Мы ищем здесь его вдвоем  
И ждём, как пустоту во тьме,  
Но там опять лишь стул и плед.

Он где-то там в схождении ветров -  
Освобождение от призрачных оков,  
Волшебный знак основы мирозданья  
Нам возвратит опять своё сознанье.

Нет любви, нет счастья, нет света,  
Есть только боль и мы с тобою её пьем..  
Мы - только летом, где мы светом  
Себя на свет другой зовём.

Мы в темноте, но своим светом  
Себя зовём, чтоб не одни светить,  
Зовут года у нас все лЕти,  
Но никуда мы не летим.

PS. Свет может быть разный. Солнце греет, огонь убивает, душа лечит, глаза светят доброй улыбкой, делятся настроением, уход из жизни называют "на тот свет", ещё есть свет разума - чей свет и в какой строке и зачем все эти созвучия предстоит подумать читателю.


End file.
